Jason Lockett
'''Corporal Jason Lockett '''was a corporal for the United States Marines. His brother, Duane, died under the command of Michael Nantz, which caused him to doubt Nantz's ability to lead Lockett and the other Marines during the Battle of Los Angeles. He was portrayed by Cory Hardrict. Biography Not much is known about Lockett's early life, but years before the Battle of Los Angeles, his brother was killed, something that he was haunted by for the rest of his life. Later on in his life, he became a Marine. Days before shipping out, he knelt before his brother's grave talking to him as if he knew he was saying. He told his brother that he was going to ship out and that the platoon would be spending the night partying at a golf course. The next day, all the Marines discovered that they had to save five civilians from an LAPD police station before the military bombed the city in hopes of destroying the foreign threat. The city was in chaos. The Earth had been invaded by extraterrestrials. The platoon soon joined up with members of the 40th Infantry Division who had survived an alien attack, including Technical Sergeant Elena Santos. Soon after, the platoon found the civilians and upon evacuation of the police station, lost many of their injured men after a helicopter taking the wounded was destroyed by alien aircraft. Two members of the platoon had to hotwire a bus in order to help the civilians escape. In the meantime, Nantz, with the assistance of Michele (one of the civilians), dissected a wounded alien and discovered the invaders' military strategies and how to kill it. Eventually, once everyone reached the bus and it began to drive on a highway, they were attacked by the extraterrestrials and forced into a firefight. The civilians were rappelled off the side of the highway. In the meantime, one of the civilians known as Joe Rincon was fatally wounded when defending one of the members of the platoon in order to avoid his death. The remainder of the platoon, having lost 2nd Lieutenant Martinez (who willingly sacrificed himself to destroy some of the aliens and help the civilians escape) took the civilians and hid in a nearby convenience store, waiting for the bombing to happen. When it never did, they traveled to the FOB to discover that the aliens had destroyed it. Soon after reaching the FOB, Rincon died. The platoon then began to doubt Nantz's ability to lead, especially Lockett. Nantz told him that there wasn't a day that went by that he did not miss Lockett's brother. The two had been friends. When the platoon regained faith, they headed to the extraction point and left the civilians in the vehicle they were using. The platoon drove out a good portion of the aliens after destroying their central command center and was relocated to a base in the Mojave Desert. The platoon then discovered that the civilians were okay and rejoined the battle to help the other cities. Trivia *He was originally named Corporal Correggio. *His brother's name is said in the film once when the platoon begins to lose faith in Nantz, and Nantz lists off other names of people who died under his command in Iraq, Duane Lockett being one of them. If you look carefully, you can also read his name on his grave at the beginning of the film. Sources #The above photo was taken from Blackfilm.com #http://www.movies.spoilertv.com/2009/06/exclusive-battle-los-angeles-casting.html Category:Characters Category:Males